


saturation

by orca_mandaeru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Filthy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Yohan tries to calm down, staring out the window and steadying his breaths, the dull ache of his full bladder spreading throughout his entire body. It's such a permeating feeling, the effort of not making a mess right here.





	saturation

Yohan uncrosses his legs and crosses them again, finger tapping nervously against his glass. This is his.... eighth? ninth? full cup of water, and his stomach roils at the thought of drinking more, already feeling tight and bloated.

Wooseok, Seungwoo, and Hangyul haven't noticed anything, thankfully. Seungyoun is pretending to be invested in their conversation, but what he's really doing is fucking torturing Yohan. He's got one hand above the table, resting lightly on Yohan's arm, a subtle reminder for him to comply.

His other hand, however, is hovering lightly over Yohan's belly, not pressing down, just infuriatingly teasing contact. Yohan is sure his face is bright red by now, his skin feeling like a furnace, jaw clenched with the effort of hiding the way his full bladder is screaming for relief. 

Usually he's better at holding it, but he's in public now, hyper aware that his friends are right here, can see the way he's shifting and quiet even if they don't know the reason. Seungyoun gently squeezes his wrist and Yohan gulps. He knows it's the signal to start drinking again, but he's already just so full, almost to bursting. 

He stalls, pushing his glass around on the table and watching the wet trail it leaves behind. He swears he can physically feel Seungyoun's gaze on him, calm and friendly on the outside with that steel tint to it that makes Yohan ache to do anything he wants. He takes a shuddering breath and lifts his glass to his lips, screwing his eyes shut as the cold water slides down his throat. 

It feels like boulders in his stomach, weighing him down and pressing against his strained bladder. Fuck, he's going to piss himself immediately if he has to drink one more sip of water. 

"Yohan, are you alright? You look a little bit red..." Seungwoo asks, reaching over and pressing his palm against his forehead. Yohan swallows and tried not to flinch away at the contact, squeezing his crossed legs together. "Woah, you're burning up!" 

Now every one of them are staring directly at Yohan, flushing his whole body with shameful heat. "I-" he shoots a glance towards Seungyoun, searching for some sort of guidance, but Seungyoun just looks at him with a slight smirk. "Um, I feel kind of sick. I want to stay, but..." 

It's an effort to keep his voice stable but he manages it. "Oh no, don't worry! Go home and get some rest," Seungwoo urges gently.

"I'll help him back," Seungyoun says softly. Yohan gulps and resolutely does not look over. He knows what's in store for him and it almost makes him lose it. nodding frantically, he grabs Seungyoun's hand under the table, squeezing it hard for comfort. 

Wooseok nods, staring at the both of them, uncomfortably perceptive. Seungyoun stands up first, and Yohan uncrosses his legs, gasping a little as his blood rushes back into his limbs and he nearly loses control, one or two drops leaking out. 

"See you guys later," he mutters, staring very hard at the floor. Seungyoun links their arms together and Yohan leans some of his weight on him, trying not to waddle too obviously. 

He should have known that the car ride back to Seungyoun's apartment would be even more torturous. Seungyoun makes easy small talk with the driver while Yohan breathes in through his nose and tries not to cry as Seungyoun's hand rests possessively on his taut stomach. The pain of holding his pee for so long isn't sharp, just _hot_, all pressure and waves of mind-numbing delirium. 

Seungyoun's hand slips downward, shamelessly grabbing at Yohan's crotch. He squeaks and bows forward, hands gripping at Seungyoun's arm as he looks up at him with pleading eyes. 

Seungyoun leans in close, lips brushing against Yohan's ear, voice sending tingles down his spine. "We're almost there, pup. You can hold on for me, can't you?" 

Yohan closes his eyes and takes in a shuddering breath. That's not quite true, because he knows that reaching the apartment will only be the start of tonight. "Okay," is all he can get out, shifting position. That's a mistake, because Seungyoun's hand squeezes him harder through his pants, rubbing over the shape of his soft cock. 

Yohan reaches down and weakly tries to push Seungyoun's arm away, whining quietly in the back of his throat and squirming. Seungyoun laughs quietly, cooing condescendingly in that way that makes Yohan feel small in the best of ways. 

He tries to calm down, staring out the window and steadying his breaths, the dull ache of his full bladder spreading throughout his entire body. It's such a permeating feeling, the effort of not making a mess right here, leaving no room at all for pesky thoughts. 

Thankfully he doesn't have too long to wait, arriving at their destination just a couple minutes later. He can't remember what happened in between the car and now, Seungyoun unlocking his door and gently ushering him in. He makes a beeline for the bathroom, but Seungyoun's voice stops him in his tracks. "Where do you think you're going?" 

It's a wonder how Seungyoun, one of the sweetest, most harmless people Yohan knows, can make him feel like this, guilt shooting through him. He loves it, loves the way he turns to putty under Seungyoun's words and hands. "It hurts," he whines under his breath. 

Seungyoun presses up against his back, wrapping his arms around his front and immediately landing on his sensitive stomach. "Aww, poor puppy. You can go soon, don't worry. But don't you want to feel good first?" His other hand slides casually down the front of Yohan's pants, cupping his dick and fondling him as Yohan squirms helplessly. He doesn't want to get hard, he wants to finally empty his bladder. 

But Seungyoun's got magic hands, and even through the haze of ache, Yohan's already slightly moving forward into the touch for more. Of course it doesn't escape Seungyoun's knowledge at all. "Yeah, you know you're desperate. Dirty puppy, all full already but still needs more, hm?" 

Yohan whines high in his throat, knowing how pathetically needy he sounds but not caring at all at this point. He's starting to get hard now, the dull ache of his full bladder fading into the background with how long he's been holding it. Seungyoun finally properly wraps a hand around him and rubs his thumb over the head, smearing the bead of precum there. 

Seungyoun walks them backwards into the bedroom, until Yohan's knees hit the bed and he carefully crawls onto it, cradling his belly with one arm. Seungyoun grabs his hips from behind, roughly yanking his pants off. Yohan gasps and shifts on the bed, drawing his legs up, feeling so incredibly exposed. The effort of keeping it in, trying not to lose it, is driving him crazy. He can't even move, muscles tensed and curled in on himself. 

All he can do is lay there as Seungyoun pulls his legs back down and pries them apart, lifting his hips up until his bare ass is high in the air. Yohan blinks and tries not to cry in shame and exertion as Seungyoun's clever little fingers dance over his muscled thighs, dipping up to rub over his hole. It's easy for him to slip his fingertips in, Yohan still a little loose from this morning's lazy sex.

God, he just wants to get some release, from his stupidly full bladder or leaking cock he doesn't care. Just /something/, quick, before he fucking explodes. Curling his hands in the sheets and swallowing any tiny bit of pride he has left, Yohan pushes backwards up into it, wincing at the way the liquid sloshes in his belly. 

Seungyoun rubs over his hip softly. "Don't be so impatient, okay? You'll get what you want." Yohan kind of wants to complain, that they're already wasting too much time stalling, but Seungyoun shoves another finger in him and he can't speak at all. The lube he's added makes the glide much smoother, but it's still a lot, the different kind of ache blending in with the rest of the dull heat washing through his body.

Seungyoun lets go of his waist, and Yohan lets his hips sink down into the soft sheets, helplessly rutting down even though it makes the pain from his bladder so much worse. He's expecting Seungyoun to stop him, but he doesn't, just slides his fingers out and sits back to watch. Yohan is really trying to hold back his tears now, grinding down messily to chase that pleasure-pain. He almost, almost gets to the edge, mouthing wetly at the bed and mind really blanking out when Seungyoun grabs his hips again. 

Yohan whines at the sudden lack of friction, weakly trying to wiggle away from the grip. He feels so weak, muscles tired after tensing for such a long, and that makes it much easier than usual for Seungyoun to manhandle him. 

It's so easy for Seungyoun to just pull him into place and sink inside of him in one movement. Yohan's eyes flutter closed, the first couple tears finally falling from his eyes as he trembles. No matter how many times they do this it'll always be too much in the best way. Right now, though, it feels so much different, like he's taking much more than he actually is with how full he already feels. 

Seungyoun pulls out until only the tip is left, and Yohan realizes with a flash that he is definitely going to either cum or piss all over himself in the next few seconds. It's like every part of himself is so hot he's about to melt, body and mind pulled tight to bursting. 

Seungyoun strokes his hair indulgently, a soft contrast to the way he fucks back in sharp and quick. The head of his cock presses against Yohan's prostate, jolting his bladder and hitting him with an intense combination of pleasure and pure pain. He barely manages to garble out some sort of warning before he's losing it. 

Whether that's cum or piss spilling out of his cock he can't tell, eyes squeezed shut as the relief washes through his system. A hand reaches around and wraps around him, the contact startling his eyes open and giving him a direct view of the droplets of cum splattering his tensing thigh muscles. 

As the high of his orgasm fades away, he realizes there's still that overpowering ache in his stomach, battling with the fading pleasure. Seungyoun's hand slides up to his stomach, gently adding pressure and making Yohan choke. "Shh, it's okay, you've been so good for me so far. Let go, puppy, let me see you piss all over yourself for me." 

Yohan can barely breath, so used to holding it in he can't even relax his muscles. Seungyoun presses harder against his stomach, and it's too much, it hurts in a way that takes root in his mind. And then he finally lets go with a quiet whimper, and it's like no other sensation, just pure, unadulterated _relief._

His whole body shudders in Seungyoun's hold as he starts really spurting, piss running down his thighs and soaking the sheets beneath. There's a lot, after so much water, and every second the release builds and builds as he finally empties himself. 

He distantly recognizes the sound of Seungyoun murmuring soft encouragement in his ear, putting pressure against his stomach until he's totally done, a few more droplets trickling out, the sheets around him completely soaked. 

He feels like jelly, every single muscle totally exhausted and sated, like he's going to melt into the bed in a puddle of warm, satisfied goo. He hums quietly when Seungyoun moves, separating them and crawling around to the front of him. His eyes are wide from awe, taking in how much of a fucking mess Yohan's made. 

He cups the sweaty skin of Yohan's cheek, leaning in to softly kiss his slick, puffy lips. Yohan can't do anything but slowly blink up at him, feeling like a part of the puddle around him. "You look so goddamn beautiful like this," Seungyoun murmurs, the wet sounds of him fucking his own hand to the sight of Yohan lying in a puddle of his own piss and cum. 

Yohan weakly raises one arm and makes grabby hands. Seungyoun grins and leans down to kiss him, deeper this time, uncaring of the tears and drool covering his face. Bit too late to be concerned about bodily fluids. Seungyoun adds to the mess with a soft curse, panting into each other's mouths for a long moment. 

Yohan swallows and tries to find his brain again. "We really need to clean up," he croaks. 

"Well, it's your... fluids," Seungyoun laughs. Yohan bites Seungyoun's shoulder and they both dissolve into uncontrollable giggles.

Seungyoun manages to calm down, wincing at the wet squelch when he moves. "Two minutes. Then we'll clean up." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
